Sorry
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: Usoppcentric. hinted ZoLu. What happens... when your lies get you in so deep... that there's no escape? Rated T just in case. don't want kiddies reading this really...


**This is VERY Usopp-centric, guilt, angst, all that fun stuff :) **

**This is for Moohgough as a promised One shot! Hope ya like it! -hug- **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Sorry… **_

It was so cold… That day, today... upon the beach…

But the day itself isn't the cold part, it's the feeling rising within me as I stare out to sea. The waves crash on the beach in front of me, creating an almost musical tone in the background as tears slipp from my eyes and fall down my tensed cheeks. The sun is bright, reflecting off of the ocean and making it sparkle like a million sapphires… but who cares about that? Who cares about anything, if you aren't around any more?

"_Go back! We can handle this fight with no problems! It'll be easy!!" _

Clenching my fists tightly, I close my eyes and shake my head frantically. I did! It was MY fight, not yours!! Why had I been so… cowardly!

"_We'll be fine! Don't worry about it!" _

A bright smile… a flash… blood everywhere… and you were gone. It was my own damn fault! If I hadn't of opened my big mouth and said those things, then you never would have dived headfirst into a fight you hadn't even CAUSED!

"_It's okay… really… we don't mind protecting you, but, you better have Merry patched up when we come back, ne?" _

Once again shaking my head, I looked up and out to sea, imagining the final looks on your faces as you disappear down that alleyway. When the explosion had ripped through it... How was I supposed to know the man I had been attempting to lie to… was a bombardier!? He hadn't even looked the part! And in a flash… you were gone…

"_Usopp! Don't be stupid! It's not your fault!" _

It was my fault…

"_We WANT to fight for our right to be together!"_

If I hadn't of said anything, you wouldn't have had to fight for your right to be together. They had a right to be a couple… and I had spoiled it.

"_It's his fault for making it any of his business!" _Wrong Zoro… If I hadn't of said anything, he would have never known about you two.

"_Stupid guy! He doesn't know what he got himself into!" _Oh Luffy… God! I am SO sorry! If I hadn't of been so stupid! So preoccupied with making myself seem like something I wasn't… This would have never happened! No… I can't do this… you guys would never have wanted me to act like this…

"_Come on, Usopp. Ya weakling. Get over it already!" _I'm sorry Zoro…

"_Zoro, don't be mean to Usopp! Ya big meanie!" _Oh Captain…

_An explosion ripped through the two houses on either side of the disappearing backs of Zoro and Luffy, as they wandered down the alley, going to find the man that had insulted them. _

I'm such a coward…

_There was no sound as they were torn apart, the flames engulfing them instantly. _

I shouldn't have said anything…

_And later, when Sanji and Chopper went to try and find them again while Nami sobbed behind him, Usopp knew… he knew this had been his doing. Not theirs. There had been nothing wrong in them being pirates… but Usopp had tried to sell them off as something probably less... but had caused this anyway. _

I'm so STUPID!

_He had told the bombardier that his captain and _his _first mate, would beat him to a pulp. The bombardier had sounded intrigued. _

I should have never told him that you guys were pirates… he could have thought you were simple sailors and I could have left the matter there… but no… I can't leave things half done, can I?

"_They're pirates! And they're stronger than you'll ever be!" Usopp cried, sticking his chest out, "And I'm a pirate too!"  
_

"_Oh, are ye now? If yer a pirate… then why aren' ye with yer crew? Eh?" the tall, but very skinny man asked as he took another sip of his alcoholic drink. _

"_They're on the ship, the ship that's run by the future King of the Pirates!" _

"_Oh, is tha' righ'? Well, I'd bes' be shakin' in my fluffy pink bunny slippers, eh?… wait… King of the pirates ye say?" _

"_That's right! So be afraid! Be VERY afraid!" _

"_Tha's Monkey D Luffy! Straw hat!" _

"_And I am the great Usopp-sama!" and he struck a manly pose. The man wasn't listening before his eyes shadowed over and a nasty sneer came to his face. It was then, that Usopp knew he had taken it too far. He'd gone and condemned them to leaving the island early. _

"_I'm the man who's going to be Pirate King! Not Straw hat!" he attempted, waving a hand and rolling his eyes. _

Shit… so that's where I went wrong…

"_Ye know… I heard that Straw Hat and his firs' mate had become a little item…" and the man frowned, "Disgusting… they should be put down fer bein' both gay AND pirates. And I'll be the man to do it!" _

"_What are you talking about?" Usopp asked, his eyes wide, "So what if they are?" _

"_AHA! So they are, are they?" and the man laughed, his mouth wide, "You just gave me, me last piece of information idiot… Now, I have to kill ye too so ye don't blab to ye friends 'bout me, eh?" and he lifted a small, but dangerous looking knife that glinted in the soft light of the bar. Usopp's eyes widened… and he ran… _

"_I'll be after ye soon, bastard!" the voice floated out behind him as he bolted down the street. _

It was none of his business… I should have just walked away. Luffy… Zoro… I'm sorry. I condemned you for simply loving someone… and I truly… am honestly sorry… But that will never, ever be enough.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, now that you are well and truly confused... what did you think? It's about time Usopp's lies caused something bad to happen. But, they're like a light and dark side, they'd have to be! the light side was helping Kaya, and the dark side is the trouble lies get him in to. I don't know how IC it was, probably not very... I don't know, I just wanted to do Usopp-centric for some reason, and Moohy wanted angst, so I gave her angst! **


End file.
